


Two For the Price of One (Night)

by t8rd1sg1rl



Series: How Much is Salvation? [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Double Penetration, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Eventual Poe Dameron/Finn, Forced Prostitution, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Guilt, Humiliation, Large Cock, M/M, Multi, Poe Dameron Hurts So Prettily, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t8rd1sg1rl/pseuds/t8rd1sg1rl
Summary: It was just for one night. Two, Poe kept telling himself. One night for two.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Original Male Character(s), Poe Dameron/Other(s)
Series: How Much is Salvation? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675003
Kudos: 39





	Two For the Price of One (Night)

It was easier being fucked this way.

Sharp citrus on Poe's tongue, one knee tucked to his chest, it was easy to keep himself open like this, his asshole exposed, his body slumped over the stone table with his left leg straight out for balance. That way no one needed to paw his legs open, fondle his balls longer than necessary, or fuck him hard enough his legs dangled over the table edge because he still had nightmares about that. About his bare ass hanging over the edge, out in the air, plowed from behind with his legs flailing like cut strings. 

Yea, it was better this way.

When Jeeks offered Poe a glass of that drink again, to "make it less of a chore," Poe drank the entire bottle instead. Jeeks approved. So much so the arms dealer gently helped Poe undress when it became clear Poe was having trouble. He should have stripped then take that kriffing drink.

"Good?" Jeeks settled a hand on Poe's crack, callused fingers stroking Poe's puckered hole like it was some fancy drink. Jeeks pressed his thumb on the puckered rim.

Poe shivered. He was hot and cold again, but this time he knew (and deserved) what it was.

"You're ready," Jeeks calculated. Poe wanted to point out that, no, he wasn't really ready. That haze that made everything feel not real and itchy in his groin hasn't fully settled boiling hot in his belly yet. He was still aware of the two men playing cards in the other end of the room, the breeze that blew over him, ruffling his dark hair and left goosebumps on his nape and back. 

Poe felt that need growing, that thick liquid want that coiled between his legs, but it wasn't enough yet to make him want to hump the table edge. Jeeks mentioned it was custom made, just high enough for Poe to comfortably bend over on, handholds on the side in case Poe needed to grab.

Kriffing considerate of him.

"Two X-wings," Poe croaked. "Two, you said two."

"All fueled up and fully armed." Jeeks lowered his head—it was a good thing he wasn't ugly—and met Poe eye level. He smiled and somehow those human template looks the old Empire favored—blonde, blue eyed, tall—sullied. Jeeks look a little hungry when he did that, sleek smile a tad sharper, as sharp as the blunt nails probing Poe's entrance in quick examination.

Poe felt his knees shaking, the one keeping him upright quivered, the one bent between his heaving chest and table vibrated. 

"Oh," Jeeks murmured. He palmed Poe's ass and knead a cheek. "That's pretty. Keep doing that."

Poe bit back what he wanted to say. His teeth gnawed on his lower lip as Jeeks continued squeezing and massaging his ass cheek. 

A tingle followed Jeek's touch and bloomed under Poe's skin. Poe clamped his mouth tighter. His hips rolled up, a fraction, into Jeek's grip.

"Almost there," Jeeks murmured. Both hands gripped Poe's cheeks now, squeezing them together and then spreading them apart.

Poe moaned. He wanted to ask Jeeks a question, but it escaped him as Jeek's hands grew hotter on his skin, his muscles quivering and spasming tighter over his bones.

"We can start," Jeeks called out to someone past Poe's peripheral, but when Poe tried to see, everything was a blur. Vaguely, he thought that was fast. Wait, what was fast?

Hands continued manipulating Poe's ass, working him apart and then tight and then apart again. Air tickled Poe's hole and he squirmed.

There was a coating of want and need that rippled down Poe's body, thick, almost slimy feeling under his skin. It made him squirm. It made him make strange tiny noises in the base of his throat. They seem to make someone, no, two someones—or was it three—laugh.

"Thought a nice break from cards was in order," Jeeks said. He pulled his hands away. "We have a unique…business arrangement for the night."

"The entire night?" A deep voice and rough hands hovered over Poe's arched back. 

"The entire night," Jeeks murmured. "He's mine for the entire night to do whatever I want."

Poe trembled. The words should bother him, but in his head, a voice chanted "Two, two," which didn't make sense because clearly there were three around him. Three and it was a number that made Poe shrivel inside yet his dick twitch in anticipation.

"Krall, do you want to go first?" Jeeks offered. "I owed you for the last game. You could take him as your winnings."

Poe yelped when Krall replied with a thick finger breaching his entrance. Dry, large, the finger twisted as it felt around inside.

"This makes us even," Krall rasped, "if Eez and I can double up."

"Maybe later," Jeeks advised. "You two are bigger than me. A couple of fucks to loosen him up first." He patted Poe on the head. 

Krall grunted and twisted his dry finger hard. 

Poe moaned. His ass jerked up and Krall's finger sank all the way in. 

More. He needed more.

Poe whined, his hips rolling up in plea. There were chuckles around him, hands pawing his bare flanks, someone's zipper scratching the back of his neck. 

Everything felt terrible and wonderful at the same time.

Someone laughed as a hand yanked Poe's head back with a fist in his hair. Poe grunted and there was a tiny part of him that wanted to lash out with his hands. They were free. He could swing a punch. He could.

Two, another part insisted. Two.

Poe gulped, relaxed his jaw and let the leaking cock bumping into his lips worm in.

Laughter rose around Poe. Heat shimmered under his skin and roiled pleasantly between his legs. He remembered this feeling, fuzzily remembered it was a feeling that was good and bad, but he couldn't grasp it, not like the way hands clawed his ass cheeks, prying him wider, hitching his ass higher…

Something blunt pressed at Poe's opening and his first instinct was to flinch. But the cock heavy on his tongue and the hands petting his hair kept his head immobile. He suckled, best he could around the spongy tip drooling bitter cum down his throat.

He didn't like the taste. It was strange with the acidic citrus flavor that clung to his throat. But he kept at it, throat working, jaw aching as he struggled to let the rest of the thick cock in.

"I need a little push here, Krall," Eez said as he thrusted shallowly into Poe's mouth. He moaned when Poe hummed, hummed because he wanted to scream, but something in him kept insisting "Two, two, two."

That large presence, hot and insistent, nudged at Poe's opening, harder this time. Poe whined, his ass bobbed up higher, unsure why he both anticipated and feared whatever was trying to enter.

"Krall," Eez complained. He jerked, deeper, but not enough, forcing the saliva pooled inside Poe's mouth to splatter and dribble down Poe's taut neck. Someone still held his head back, stretching out his neck, his shoulders shaking with the strain.

"Hold on," Krall grumbled, somewhere by Poe's legs. Another finger inched into Poe. He squeaked or he did until the fingers began to twist and massage something deep inside Poe's ass.

Oh, oh, he remembered this: the twisting lurch as his hole is stretched, his insides stretching to accommodate, lightning flashing in his bones every time a harsh stroke lanced somewhere deep inside.

"He's tight," Krall complained.

"I know," Jeeks breathed. "Just take him. We have him for the night. Just take him, right there, he's ready enough. Look how desperate he wants it."

The words scalded Poe's ears as his head bobbed over Eez's erection, still unable to get all of it in. Krall's fingers in his ass, scissoring and tugging his insides like Krall owned them and will do whatever he damn wanted to Poe's insides yet ignored the brimming heat swelling and enlarging in Poe's belly and he wanted, he didn't know what, but he needed it, please, please, please…

Poe wailed when Krall removed his fingers and forced his cock in without delay. The initial thrust, Krall's single powerful stroke shoved Poe forward, the blow so demanding, Poe's mouth widened in a relieved cry and Eez's cock slid the rest of the way in.

Poe started to choke. Then, it didn't matter, air of no consequence as he began to suck hard around the hard cock, taking it deeper past his gag reflex by Krall's helpful thrusts.

"Kriff," Jeeks breathed. "Look at him."

Poe wasn't sure who Jeeks was talking about. He rocked, belly and folded knee gliding on the table, slippery with sweat and what smelled like tears. He wondered whose tears were those as he rocked into Krall's thick cock, so big, not enough, what did he need, please please please, as he gurgled and slurped around Eez's erection. 

When they cum, Jeeks switched places with Eez so Eez could have a go. Eez's dick wasn't as wide as Krall's but so long it felt like Eez was pushing Poe's insides up to his throat and when Eez cum, it was in a hard gush that stung. It lifted the haze briefly, long enough for Poe to struggle, long enough for his mind to shriek, "Two" so he would calm the kriff down. Poe watched heavy lidded, detached, as they manhandled him to his back so Krall could straddle his face.

The soiled cock tapped Poe's mouth and he threw up after the first thrust. The smell, the taste, he didn't want it, no, stop, he was going to be sick. 

Eez was between his legs now and Jeeks was tugging him to the edge and no, no, he knew what was coming next, he wanted it, but he didn't, stop, Finn, where was Finn, no, he didn't want Finn to see him like this, didn't want Finn to see him gulp down Krall's cum, teeth eagerly scraping the underside of dirty cocks because they tasted horrible, they tasted so good, his ass felt full, felt empty, oh they were climbing up, said he was sloppy and loose enough.

…no, no, no, yes, yes, yes—

Poe shouted as Krall slammed up into him, ramming up an erection slicked up by Poe's spit. Eez was in front of Poe, clawing his legs too wide apart, his cock forcing in, too big, no, no, no, Jeeks praising Poe, said he couldn't wait for his turn and wait until the others get here…

No, no, no…

…Please. Oh please…

The haze took over for which Poe was grateful for. It made everything feel…distant, sort of good, but sort of bad, but the bad was a non-issue. Because two. Two what? It didn't matter. 

Two, Jeeks whispered two, as he and Eez fucked into Poe, kept him trapped between their heaving chests and he bucked, pinned and feeling too loose skinned and too hot to remember why he should be fighting this.

Was it morning yet? He wanted to wake up. He wanted Fin—no, he didn't. He only wanted this, he wanted how they moved him around, this sack of cum and cocks, his body flopping as they fucked him. Limbs everywhere, cocks filling him up because nothing else would fit (or want to), and he felt both light and heavy. That haze spinning around him, distracting him when one thrust made him bleed, another made him keen and drowned out the laughter around him as they enjoyed their treat.

On the back of Poe's mind, Ledoa screamed names, in time with nameless cocks thrusting so Poe kept his sounds to wet cries, breathy needy moans, whimpers and pleas for more cock. He kept his complaints (too fast, to dry, too large, stop, hurts, stop stop stop, Finn, no, can't breathe, hurts, rip, rip, rip, no) to himself and kept crying out for more (no more).

"Almost morning," Jeeks said regretfully as he grabbed Poe by the ass and spread him out, obscenely exposed, for something Poe saw in Krall's dark glittering eyes and Eez's smirk. They approached and Poe's stomach lumped into a mix of ice and heat.

No, no, n—please, please. Please.

A hand petted his hair.

Poe jerked.

"Finn?" Poe croaked. He shuddered. Still nude. Still on the table. And he reeked.

"Still have you for an hour," Jeeks murmured. He continued stroking Poe's hair. 

"They didn't let you cum. That was rude of them." Jeeks tugged Poe until he stood swaying. 

Poe shook his head. His head dropped, the room was too hazy to focus on. 

"I'll help you out," Jeeks said.

Poe jolted feebly.

"No," Poe rasped. "I don—"

Poe moaned as Jeek's cock easily slipped into the drooling mess in his ass. Poe choked, a sob caught in his throat as his body arched into Jeek's thrust.

Jeeks stood a head taller than Poe, but he never took Poe from behind like this. The first time, he pounded into Poe with Ledoa holding him down. Before, he climbed up to the table and fucked Poe hard enough Poe's cheekbone cracked against the table. 

It was worse like this, Jeeks holding Poe with such care, an arm tenderly wrapped around Poe's belly. It was slightly distended, swollen with cum. 

Soft words in Poe's ear, Jeek's hand stroked Poe's quivering flank, Jeek's cock slurped wet and disgusting as it fucked Poe in a lazy pace.

This was worse. The lingering haze wasn't strong enough to blur everything like before. It was just enough to soften Poe's surroundings and sweeten Jeek's strokes. 

Poe panted, his body rocking and swaying, Jeek's cock locked into Poe's body. Poe's hole was puffy, used and couldn't grasp Jeek's cock properly. 

There was enough haze left for Poe to mourn how loose he felt, Jeek's cock moving around too easily inside to give Poe that stretched feeling Poe didn't understand why he craved. Jeeks kept his arm around Poe's middle as he languidly fucked into Poe, his other hand wandering.

"No," Poe whimpered when Jeek's hand closed around his lax cock.

"Sh," Jeeks murmured as he fondly petted Poe's cock, "I'll take care of you."

"No, no, sto—unh, p-please, please…" 

Poe shook his head, but he kept babbling, "Please," and helplessly moaning "Oh, oh," as Jeeks tugged his cock into a hardness Poe didn't want.

"There," Jeeks soothed as his thrusts picked up speed. Poe bucked along with Jeeks in a strange, obscene dance. "Going to make you feel so good."

"No," Poe cried out as he cum, writhing as he kept cumming, unable to (or want to) get away from Jeek's cock snapping into his loose hole, finishing Poe's humiliation off with a hard stroke and a twist on his cock.

"So good," Jeeks purred. "You're going to feel so good."

Poe cum one last time, shuddering and drunk with the shameful release. He collapsed back against Jeek's body, into his cock, into thrusts that hurt and teased. He rocked back, mewling, panting, his hands curling into fists because he shouldn't want this, but oh, please, more, please…

Poe didn't fight Jeeks when the dealer roughly slammed him back over the table. Poe squirmed, he couldn't stop moaning. He drowned in the haze as Jeeks fucked into Poe's over sensitized body.

Poe still owed him forty-nine minutes.

The two ignition chips moved as Poe stumbled towards his lodgings, through the back because even though all Poe could smell was the citrus in his breath, he was sure everyone could smell the filth caked on his body and crusty in his ass.

The three flights were agony as Poe climbed the stairs. He didn't need to report in with the general about his 'buying trip' for another day. He could sleep. He'll tell the front desk to skip delivering food because all he could taste was the cum and shit on Krall's cock. 

Poe's throat creaked out a sob which he stifled because shut up, Dameron. He got two newest X-wings just for a night of sex so what right did he have to complain? Plus, if he could get away next month, Jeeks promised four starfighters, maybe even a shipment of blasters for two nights. Two nights for half a squadron to replace the one Poe so carelessly killed within minutes. Nesgra, Kune, Lee, it was just two nights. Suck it up, Dameron.

Poe sputtered a laugh as he struggled with the door to his room. Suck. Ha. Yea, he could do that. Suck and be fucked and fix his fuck up although it'll never be enough. Ledoa was right to tell Poe about Jeeks, because letting Jeeks use Poe for a few measly hours meant a bit of redemption for Poe and a lot of salvation for the Resistance—

The key wouldn't catch, but the door abruptly swung open.

Poe felt cold as he thought what it meant.

"I can't do more than another night," Poe rasped. He blinked rapidly. The haze clung and Jeeks stood broader before him, hidden in shadow. Poe shouldn't have drunk the whole bottle. "I just need…I need some sleep first…"

"Poe?"

Finn's dark and concerned face shaped into focus. 

Poe flinched. He staggered, almost falling back, but Finn caught his arm, steadying him.

"What are you doing here?" Poe said hoarsely. He yanked his arm free before the haze drying up under his skin returned in full strength and he did something embarrassing like offered Finn a blow job or drop down on his knees and beg Finn to fuck his mouth.

"You were going to see a buyer." Finn trailed behind Poe, hanging back as Poe closed the door. He didn't comment when Poe double latched it. 

"I was." Poe rested his head on the door. The chips moved inside and he wanted to moan at the sensation yet also howled at the intrusion. But he bit it all back. Because two. It was two. 

"Two?"

Kriff, Poe must have spoken out loud. He pulled his head off the door and stared at the direction of Finn's voice, at the blurry dark-skinned dot.

"Two X-wings," Poe said brightly. When Finn didn't reply, Poe's smile faltered. "Ah, it was all he had. But…but next time, I'll…"

"No, no, that's amazing," Finn said hurriedly. "Was the price…Poe, was the dealer Jeeks again?"

Poe's stomach lurched. Deep, the chips cut.

A sound escaped. Poe retreated a step when Finn drew close enough Poe could see his overly bright eyes and the twisted sad frown.

"Poe," Finn said, pained. "No. Oh no, you said you weren't going to—"

"Two," Poe hissed. Finn stopped short. "Two, Finn. Including last time, that’s a whole squadron. Two!"

"Last time," Finn murmured in that soft careful voice from before, "you couldn't walk for a week. Last time, you wouldn't even let me look at you. Poe—"

"This time I wanted it. It was just sex," Poe snapped, his chest heaving. "Some of it pretty good, hell, if I didn't have to head back, we would have kept that wild party going—"

"Where are the chips?" Finn looked a bit wild-eyed. "Did he…are they?"

Poe's shoulders hunched forward. He edged back as Finn inched closer, his eyes widening, hands reaching.

"I…I'm going to…" Poe stared at Finn's hands. His belly rumbled, cum sloshing in his stomach, chips grounding into his rectum, the haze churning into want the longer he stared at Finn.

"Need to shower," Poe croaked. He heard Finn calling, but his own body was calling, too, still hungry for all those filthy things Jeeks and the others did.

Poe slammed the refresher shut on Finn's worried face. He scrambled into the shower, sinking to his knees as he turned on the water so Finn wouldn't hear him moan.

He couldn't get them out.

Poe gasped, staring at his bloodied fingers in dismay. The chips dug into his rectum, daggers caught in his filth. Jeeks had shoved them in so deep while he mouthed Poe's cock into a painful erection, Poe gasping that he didn't want it (he did), Jeek's fingers curling inside his ass, hooking and tugging. Poe cum, his cock too depleted to do anything more than twitch, his body shaking in forced orgasm. He didn't realize Jeeks had stuffed the keys into him until Jeeks stood up, patted Poe's jaw and told him to get dressed, their business was done. 

Jeeks sat there, sipping tea, smiling as he watched Poe struggle to dress without bending too much, gasping, groaning at each sharp prick, flushing as cum drooled out of his hole and left sticky pink patches on his ankles. 

Poe squeezed his eyes shut as he reached behind him, tried again. The water pounded down over him, deliberately icy cold because any heat on him reminded him, reminded him about so many things.

"Kriff," Poe sobbed angrily as the tips of his fingers skimmed past the edge of one when his stomach roiled. He vomited, into the shower, over and over until Krall and Eez's cum swirled down the drain.

Poe panted, braced himself, reached back and tried again. And again. And again. An—

"Poe! Poe, stop!"

Damp hands caught Poe's face as he thrashed. He found himself blinking swollen eyes at Finn, who was kneeling clothed, wet, on the floor in front of Poe and looking freaked.

"Stop," Finn repeated. He curled his hand around Poe's. He uttered in dismay, his eyes wet as he took in the blood soaked fingers. He held Poe's trembling hand under the shower's spray and let the blood wash clean. If only it was that easy.

"I can't get them out," Poe bit out, shaking because of the water, shaking because Finn's proximity was making his skin shrink around his bones and the urge to beg was choking him.

Finn swallowed. "I got them out for you last time," he murmured, his cheeks a red Poe found both charming and mortifying. "I could just—"

"No," Poe choked out. He gestured at his crotch, at his cock filling impossibly again, why, why and he thrust up in emphasis. For some reason, Finn didn't recoil.

"I have a kriffing bottle of that cursed joy juice from last time." Poe jammed the heel of his hand on the base of his cock, but he ended up starting because the jolt skittered down his body and his buttocks clenched and—

"Sh," Finn soothed when Poe cried out in pain, in complete want, collapsing into Finn in a mess of wet, uncontrollably shaking limbs. Poe shook like he was going through spice withdrawal, but it was worse. Poe felt like Finn's touch would burn him, his rectum spasm and clenched and—

"I got it. Sh. Just lean into me," Finn hushed Poe.

"Hurts," Poe angrily sobbed. "I need…Finn, I-I…"

Finn's fingers were slippery, slicked and Poe realized Finn came to the bathroom prepared. Because Finn knew. Finn knew Poe went back to Jeeks. Finn knew where Jeeks enjoyed "paying" Poe. And Finn probably knew how used Poe was, yet how useless he still felt.

Finn's fingers were thick yet so careful as they worked past Poe's entrance, twisting gently, slipping in deeper.

"Oh," Poe moaned. He clutched Finn's upper arms. He was mortified when he found his hips rolling back, moving Finn's fingers deeper into him. 

"Oh. Damn it, Finn, I'm sorry. I—"

"Sh, I got you." Finn firmly ignored Poe's erection bouncing off his lower stomach. He pretended Poe wasn't mewling, hips snapping back, thighs trembling as Poe arched his back.

"I'm sorry," Poe hissed as he fought the urge to rock into Finn's fingers probing his insides. "F-finn, I'm sorry—"

"Sh." Finn's face was deliberately blank, his eyes turned inward as he searched carefully, deep inside Poe.

Poe whined under his breath. He crushed burning eyes to the crook of Finn's shoulder, gasping as thick fingers stretched carefully.

"Oh, oh," Poe moaned, mortified as he cum, clear fluid, but still cumming as he fucked Finn's fingers.

Finn kissed Poe's mouth, murmured Poe was all right. The tender gesture stunned Poe, shocked him into a numb stillness

The chips were carefully extracted. Finn caught Poe, shuddering in relief, weak kneed because he still desperately want, the haze ebbing and flowing.

Finn whispered into Poe's damp hair, barely audible in the shower. 

"No more," Finn whispered as he loosely cupped a protective hand over Poe's cock. He shushed Poe as Poe thrust into Finn's palm, choking on apologies and pleas.

"Poe don't do this to yourself," Finn's voice caught. "I can't…The thought of them hurting you…"

Poe closed his eyes, his hips rolling up to press his cock against the heel of Finn's hand. Finn stayed where he was, calm, solid, soaking wet under the spray, holding Poe so carefully as he allowed Poe to hump his hand like a desperate dirty thing.

"No, no, not dirty."

Finn dropped another kiss on Poe's mouth, a careful brush across lips. He held Poe as he helplessly rode out the haze that twisted in his belly and overheated his skin. Cold water still coming down, sharp and icy until Poe violently shivered.

The haze took over, leaving Poe dazed and feeling far away, watching Finn dry Poe and dress him in clean clothing. Poe watched, his insides twisting as Finn tuck his cock into loose trousers, dried his bare feet and helped him slip on thick socks. Finn pulled Poe close, their chests pressed together and burrowed under the covers.

Poe panted under his breath. He felt the blankets on him, Finn's weight tucked against him, they weighed heavy like judgment.

"Two," Poe murmured, struggling to make Finn understand. "Two."

"Was it worth it?" Finn whispered into Poe's hair. He carefully threw a leg over Poe's, keeping him close, like he knew it was what Poe craved more than what the haze told him he wanted.

Poe took a steadying breath.

"I asked for this," Poe mumbled. "I went to Jeeks. I asked."

"Was it worth it?" Finn repeated.

Poe thought of the key chips Finn tucked into his satchel, two keys to two fighters hidden in the prearranged location, Two X-wings. And next month, four. Stars, four starfighters.

"Poe?" Finn prodded.

"Yes," Poe said as steady as he could, as pain free his body would allow.

Finn said nothing. He simply pulled Poe closer to him, sighing and didn't call Poe on his lie.

Poe curled into Finn's body and pretended this thing here, safe in Finn's hold, was real. 

= fin -

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I'm a nice person. Just ask my cats and my parrot. LOL.


End file.
